If I Were A Vampire
by Bridsta05
Summary: Bella grieves over Edward and the Cullen's sudden disappearance New Moon , but something new and unexpected emerges in the most unlikely place when Alice returns. An Alice/Bella Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Were A Vampire  
**Set during _New Moon_ when Alice returns to Forks in order to see if Bella is alive, after her terrifying vision.  
_Alice/Bella_

**Chapter One: **

_My knees trembled for a second, and I nearly fell. Then I hurled myself at her._

"_Alice, oh Alice!" I cried as I slammed into her._

_I'd forgotten how _hard _she was; it was like running headlong into a wall of cement._

"_Bella?" There was a strange mingling of relief and confusion in her voice._

_I locked my arms around her, gasping to inhale as much of the scent of her skin as possible. It wasn't like anything else – not floral or spice, citrus or musk. No perfume in the world could compare._

"_I'm…sorry," I blubbered. "I'm just…so happy…to see you!"_

"_It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay."_

_------_

I bustled around the kitchen in a happier mood than I'd been in months. Although it didn't replace the gaping hole in my chest that seemed to rip further at the thought of _him_. I still didn't understand how he could just leave like that; how he possibly decided that it would benefit my life – I was sure he must've lost his mind, or he truly didn't want me anymore. That was the only realistic conclusion. He was moving on. This hurt too much to even contemplate, so I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the aching inside my body. _They'd all just abandoned me._

"Bella?"

I heard Alice's quiet voice from the doorway and spun around to face her; and her calm, bright face soothed me at once.

"Morning." I said glumly, as she advanced to kiss me on the cheek. I was amazed at how her smooth pale lips sparked an adrenaline rush. I felt my heart thud louder with every passing second.

"How are you feeling?" Alice replied, scrutinising me carefully with her warm liquid topaz eyes. They reminded me so much of Edward's, that I forgot to look away and respond to her question. She paused, "Uh…Bella?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and gave her a small smile. "Better…especially now that you're here. I was afraid none of you would ever return."

I took my bowl of cereal from the counter top and followed her into the loungeroom where her sofa bed was set up; which she sat upon, while she spoke.

"We weren't going to," She reminded me, "None of the other family know I'm here…least of all Edward, he'd tear my head off." _His_ name ripped another painful groove through my crummbling heart. "But I had to return, after…well, what I saw…I thought you were dead."

I looked up at her face and was surprised to see her staring at the carpet, twiddling her thumbs absent-mindedly. She was biting her lip softly and I was intruiged to find that I couldn't look away. Her expression and her scent made me dizzy with an unknown anticipation that I couldn't quite place.

"What is it Al?" I asked slowly. She breathed slowly and looked into my eyes as I spooned mushed cereal into my mouth. Once again I was transfixed embarassingly by her gaze and subconciously dropped my spoon into my plate, still chewing.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Bella." She said, her voice silkly, like velvet; suddenly serious. "I honestly don't think I could handle it."

This caught me off balance and I abandonned my bowl, moving closer to her instinctively, to wrap my arms around her and pull her into a warm, tight hug; after all she was the closest thing I knew to sanity at the moment – aside from Jacob who was practically Alice's enemy so it was good to have someone else to be around – another very different type of best friend.

I felt Alice stiffen slowly as I hugged her with exeuberance, relief flooding through every pore, glad that she valued my life more than I did at the present time – but then her body relaxed and she basically melted into my arms, neck still a little rigid in caution.

I felt so safe in her arms, so protected. I knew she was someone I could trust, confide my feelings in, although I wasn't good with the emotional stuff except when it came to Edward. I buried my face in her neck, nuzzling, letting all the pain of the last few months just wash away in the mesmerising scent of Alice's skin. It was impossible to be gloomy around such a cheerful woman.

"It's been a long time." Alice sighed into my hair; and momentarily I _thought_ I felt her kiss my head, "I've forgotton how unbelievably good you smell."

I felt the blood rush to my face as she said this and I drew back to stare into her eyes again. Unimaginable feelings were welling up inside me and I couldn't decide whether it was just plain strong friendship, or unexplained embarassment that she complimented me so decidedly – it had already been enough having one perfectly flawless Cullen make me feel like the luckiest person alive. Alice's flattery was almost overwhelming.

"I-I'm just glad you're here." I stuttered, trying to catch my breath as her stunning eyes knocked the wind of me, "You will stay won't you? We have so much to catch up on."

"I'll stay for as long as you'll have me." Alice smiled her gorgeous smile and I was immediately comforted.

_I wouldn't lose her just yet._

-------

That night, I awoke with a jolt.

Sitting up in bed breathing heavy, I found my singlet soaked with a light layer of perspiration. This night mare had been unlike any other I'd experienced in all the months I'd been alone, away from Edward, trying to recover from the tragic results of his departure.

This nightmare, dream rather; had been one of desire, passion and lust…one I would normally have craved for, just to taste a glimpse of _him_. Except it wasn't of Edward.

That fact had shaken me more than any other, it'd been of Alice.

And in some twisted way, I hadn't wanted the dream to end.  
It had comforted me, to dream of having her hold me so close, regardless of her struggles to not drink my blood, the images of my newly-formed dream flashed across my brain as I closed my eyes and settled back against the pillow – trying to calm my fast-beating heart.

_Her fingers gripped my back and pulled me closer, harder against her body._

_Her breath against my face almost stunned me; it lulled me into such a state of ecstatic desire that it left me barely breathing. She pressed herself against me, breathing down my neck softly sending a ripple of goosebumps to tear across my pale skin. My stomach twisted harshly as I looked into her golden eyes, her mouth slowly approaching mine with every second. I turned my face away, shy and anxious. But her smooth fingers comforted me and turned my face back to hers and I closed my eyes; as her lips decended upon mine…_

The soft scratching of branches against my window pane made me jerk back to reality. I found that my heart was beating again, furiously within my ribcage – I was sure it would wake the whole house. _What did it mean_?

Why was I having these profound thoughts? Did it insinuate that I was possibly _attracted_ to Alice; or was it just the closeness and relief overtaking my senses and her liquid eyes that reminded me so much of Edward?

_What was I going to do?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Were A Vampire  
**_Alice/Bella_

**  
Chapter Two:**

Quietly I tiptoed down the stairs trying as hard as possible to not make any noise that may wake Charlie. He'd returned late from the Clearwater's house – after the sudden death of his good friend Harry he'd been much more of a hermit than usual. It was saddening really. I tried to be there for him as much as possible but it seemed my affection was going to waste. No matter, I needed to get my thoughts straight.

To sort my head out.

But how was that possible when everything about the Cullen's compelled me to be close to them? They were familiar; what I'd become accustomed to for more than a year. Never mind that I hadn't seen any of them for many months – as soon as Alice appeared I felt like the weight of the world had lifted from my shoulders. I was sure my dream was just a part of my over enthusiasm at her return. But what if?

I turned the faucet on and filled a highball glass to the brim with cold water. I heard the light sprinkle of rain drops begin to splatter on the window pane; that was normal for Forks it was hardly ever sunny. Sipping slowly, I pushed my hair off my face, determined to rid my body of the feelings and messages whirling around my brain at 300km an hour. Alice was back and I knew that she was my only connection to the world I'd once dreamed to be a part of for the rest of my life. So somehow I had to keep her here – I couldn't have her leaving. Part of my brain had already prepared itself for what might happen when she did – I would sink back into my usual stupor of depressiveness – all hopes of seeing Edward again diminished.

I had to check on her, in hopes that she might have stayed.

Creeping to the lounge room; I was stunned to see her sitting on the fold-out bed, knees drawn up to her chin watching the television with little interest.

She'd stayed in the house? I would've thought she'd been out hunting at this hour. I checked the clock over the fridge – 2AM. I was sensible enough now to know that vampires didn't need to sleep, let alone breath, but still…it was unusual to see Alice indulge in such human activities when I knew they were capable of much more interesting pass-times.

"Alice?" I whispered, tucking some hair behind my ears. I bit my lip as my eyes travelled to her night-ware- something I'd never seen her in, short pyjama bottoms and a singlet. She looked nothing short of a supermodel, too perfect to be real.

She didn't reply and I figured she'd been lost in thought.

I snuck forward sitting down on the lounge, to the side of her. I touched her shoulder softly. She blinked a few times and turned her beautiful eyes to me, smiling.

"Oh hay Bells." She spoke gently, her voice husky.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at your house or something."

"Couldn't sleep." She joked, though the laughter didn't reach her eyes, "Like someone else."

I turned my face away as she spoke. Had she possibly foreseen the dream I had earlier tonight?

"Yeah, the storms brewing, hard to keep the nightmares away." I responded, unsure of what to say. I desperately wanted to hug her, to ask her to stay – but I was afraid she would just tell me of some other importance she needed to attend to with her family. And I of course wouldn't stop her leaving.

"Sounds like a pretty bad nightmare." It wasn't a question. Alice was definitely avoiding the subject. I moved close to her and wrapped my arms around her, making a decision subconsciously. I had to keep her here, I'd do anything.

I felt her stiffen under my arms and she closed her eyes, breathing steadily.

I left a few minutes silence and was reminded of the time last spring when I tried to seduce Jacob into telling me the Cullen's secret. Except last time I didn't have a million feelings confusing my emotions:

It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that young Jacob was as yet inexperienced around girls, so that he wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.

"Well…it wasn't exactly a…nightmare." I whispered and Alice's breathing rate increased, much like my pulse. I felt her shift suddenly so she was facing me, fast as lightening.

"Really?" Her expression was nonchalant. I shook my head, trying to swallow I seemed to have lost my voice.

"More like a fantasy." I blurted the words out before I could stop myself. Alice's facial expression didn't seem surprised, but I saw the line around her mouth tug upwards a little into a small smile.

"I see." She replied gently, interested. "And what happened?"

I exhaled hard and bit my lip, a little too seductively.

"Uhm…w-we kissed?" I said. _A little more than kissed_.

Alice's eyes turned wide and she smiled, flattered. I felt her move a little closer, surely to test my reaction. I shivered and tried to smile back. Failing of course.

"How did we kiss?" Alice glanced up at me from under her gorgeous eyelashes. The intensity that radiated off her did little to quell the feelings that emerged when she sat close to me.

"Slowly at first, then harder…with emotion." I caved under the stare of her liquid topaz eyes and I couldn't help but speak the truth. She wasn't thirsty today – yet I wasn't sure if she could contain herself the way Edward could. And I wasn't sure that I wanted her to. She knew I thirsted for nothing more than to be one of her kind. And I wouldn't have a problem giving her that satisfaction of turning me.

"And…did you enjoy it?" Alice speculated with a raised eyebrow, tracing her fingertips, cold as ice across the bare skin of my arm. I didn't really know what was happening; but it made my emotions boil over the edge. I wanted nothing more than to be close to her at the present time.

"Y-yes." I mumbled, embarrassed. I closed my eyes as her fingertips traced the hollow of my neck.

"You're very beautiful, you know Bella." I heard her mummer, "So utterly intoxicating."

I was unsure what to say, but my fingers reached out and gripped the fabric of her singlet, pulling myself closer. My erotic dream was zooming across my brain and I wasn't sure how to react. I trembled beneath her touch.

"Did you foresee the dream I had?" I asked, needing to know how she was feeling. Did she just want to be friends? Or did she intend for more? And could I provide her with that? What of Edward, and Jasper?

"I did." She replied confidently. "I didn't want to say anything, in case I scared you away."

"Nothing about you scares me Alice." I breathed, her fingers brushing faintly against my cheekbone.

"Even the fact that I'm falling in love with you?" She spoke sternly, her eyes flickering to mine and then my lips. I took a moment to digest the words; and then it all clicked into place and made sense. The images hit me like an atomic bomb, flashbacks.

_"Don't worry Edward, Bella and I will be very good friends."__  
Alice bounced forward to kiss me on the cheek, narrowly missing my mouth.  
Her eyes roamed mine excitedly.  
_"_You do smell nice, I never noticed before." She commented to my extreme embarrassment. Edward frowned._

-

"_Alice seems very…enthusiastic…" I murmured.  
_"_Alice has her own way of looking at things," Edward said through tight lips._

-

_Alice seemed to find nothing usual in our embrace; she walked – almost danced, her movements were so graceful – to the centre of the room.  
_"_It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced, looking me up and down, winking._

-

_Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cut-outs that bared triangles of her snowy white skin. She bounced over to me, holding me in her arms and kissing me quickly on the cheek.  
_"_You look beautiful." She said seriously._

-

"_You know what I want." The words came out.  
_"_Not tonight Bella please." Edward groaned.  
_"_Well maybe Alice will give me what I want, she promised after all."_

-

I stared at Alice, remembering all the times she'd subconsciously tried to be close to me, much to my oblivion.

"Oh!" I gasped, looking up at her angelic face and noticed her eyes were closed.

"I've always thought you were gorgeous, but what could I do? You were with Edward and I was occupied with Jasper. But…when I saw my premonition of you supposedly trying to kill yourself by jumping off a cliff, well…I had to come…if there was some chance you were alive, I had to tell you how I felt before it was too late. Even if nothing ever came of it."

It was the most I'd ever heard her talk. So sincere. Her words made the butterflies in my stomach intensify beyond belief.

"I'd never make you choose, or indeed act on my words. I understand you love my brother very much and believe me, it was such a struggle to leave you here in Forks unprotected; I wanted very much to move in and look out for you but the others would hear none of it." Alice grinned, her white teeth flashing. "I never knew how much pain it would cause you – I'm ever so sorry Bella, on behalf of everyone else too. We never should've gone."

"Don't be." I shook my head, "It's alright – I understand you're intentions. And what does it matter now, Edward…" I flinched at the use of his name, "Isn't coming back…and you're here anyway."

"You don't want me to leave?" She looked shocked, entwining my fingers in hers. "I can go, if I've scared you."

"No!" I almost shouted. I paused, anxious, "I couldn't deal with you leaving me now. Especially after what you've done." I bit my lip.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes, squeezing my hand.

"I mean….you're so beautiful…perfect, flawless…and I'm just…me." I stumbled on my words; I didn't know how to express myself properly. "And you've come back now, and you're the closest thing I feel to home. I can't think of you leaving…you've got my feelings all jumbled up…and the dream…and…"

"Bells, you're rambling." Alice smiled warmly. I looked up but then leaned back on the fluffy pillows. I felt her lie down next to me, resting her head on my chest.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her slowly, as she could surely hear my increased heart rate at her touch.

"Stay here, with you." She answered softly, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek.

I flushed.

"Actually there was something I wanted to try." I muttered, tracing my fingers across her back. My body was burning. Alice propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Mm?" She questioned, staring down at me in amusement.

I brought my hand up slowly to her face, tracing her flawless features, her nose, her cheekbones, her perfect lips. I tilted my head up closer. Alice's eyes fluttered closed.

"You've got me curious." I breathed, as my lips were inches from hers, "But I need to know you can restrain yourself."

"Of course." She whispered against my mouth, eyes still closed. I felt her nostrils flare gently and she made a small noise in the back of her throat.

Slowly, cautiously I brought my mouth up to hers, my fingers winding into her short spiky hair and pulling her closer with every second. She hesitated, not in the normal human way, maybe in the way to prolong the moment, the ideal moment of anticipation. Alice paused, to indeed test herself, checking it was safe and then I felt her cold marble lips press against mine.

The first contact of her mouth on mine was insatiable, unlike anything I'd ever experienced in my life. My mind was void of anything except her, her delicate touch, her smooth lips joining and parting with mine – I felt my hands grip her closer and force her against me; this time her entire body not just her mouth, our breathing was ragged, and I inhaled her heady scent; nothing could compare. I broke away from her lips for a second.

"You're beautiful." She murmured, her slightly pointed teeth scraping against the soft skin of my neck and I momentarily panicked, and stiffened. "I won't hurt you Bella."

"I trust you." I replied, barely audibly and felt her fingers on my chin; pulling me back into a hard kiss, her tongue against mine. I had no clue how she was able to restrain herself so calmly, perhaps the fact that she'd hunted previously, or that she'd been denying herself of my blood and scent for so long that she could resist the urge to bite me.

My lips felt hard and rough against her perfectly cool, pure ones – the feelings she was giving me were incredible, I felt her trail kisses along my jaw line, down to the nape of my neck where she breathed in the scent of my skin – undeniably driving her body crazy by the way she pressed herself against me. I could hardly contain the moan that tore from my throat as she bit my bottom lip delicately, her fingers running like silk up my side, under the thin fabric of my singlet top.

"I want you…" I mumbled breathless, my teeth nipping under her jaw – causing shivers across her ivory skin, "I want you to bite me…"

She paused for a moment, staring at me with wide eyes – her face not even flushed from our encounter, unlike mine which was steadily growing redder. I was comforted by her surprisingly cool body and pressed my cheek to her throat. I didn't expect a pulse.

"What?" She asked, kissing my hand softly and I momentarily lost my train of thought. My body was on fire and I craved more of it. I wanted to be like her.

"I-I….want you to bite me…" I repeated, breathing hard, trying to still my heart.

A sad look flashed in her eyes.

"I can't Bella…" She groaned slowly, breathing in the scent of my skin. I was suddenly stubborn.

"Why not?" My fingernails traced the softness of her back. I wanted this. And she knew it.

"Edward…" She closed her eyes, as though pained, "Edward would find out."

"So what?!" I exploded, "He doesn't even care if I live or die – otherwise he wouldn't have left me alone in this stupid town! And you know that I want this more than anything, you promised you'd help me Alice. And it's safer for me to be like you…rather than…than this!"

"Shhh…" Alice's lips pressed against mine softly and silenced me. All my anger seemed to vanish the second she kissed me. "I would love nothing more than for you to join us in eternal life Bells…but not right now. Think of Charlie…and Renée…they need you…"

"I don't want to be like this anymore! I'm more of a danger to myself as a human than I could ever be as a vampire. You wouldn't have any desire to drink my blood; none of you would."

"I would still love you." Alice replied seriously. "Listen, I will take you away…just the two of us, over your spring break; and I promise you – I will turn you. I can't guarantee that I won't lose control though…just remembering the smell of your blood last spring…when James…" She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

I glared at her. "I trust you."

She smiled at me, pursing her finger to her lips – ordering me to be quiet.

A few moments later she opened her eyes and stared at me – eyes bright gold.

"You'll be fine until then, unharmed. And the procedure will be smooth." She told me with excited eyes. Then she dropped her gaze.

"Y-you're staying until spring break?" I said, elated.

"With odd days vacant here and there, yes." She nodded. I put my hands either side of her face and brought my lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." I laughed. "But…what of us…until then?"

Alice looked away. I nudged her with my elbow and she hissed playfully at me.

"Tell me." I tried to order her, almost caving at the look she gave me.

"I saw…us…as we were tonight…it seems like you've made your decision to make our relationship to stay this way…is that what you want?" Alice bit her lip contemplatively.

I stared out the window, through the curtains; up to the full moon which glistened in the early morning sky. I rested my head on my arms before sighing slowly. My heart was ripping, the thought of Edward made it painful to breathe – the thought of deceiving him and also Jasper…but then again – if Alice didn't tell, I wouldn't.

It was a few moments before I'd realised Alice was lying on my chest again, listening to the calm beating of my heart.

"Bells?" She looked up at me with soft eyes. I took her hand and kissed her fingers lightly.

"Yes, you're what I want."

I decided that this was the most stupid, reckless thing I'd done so far since the Cullen's departure from Forks. If Edward found out…well….I'd deal with that then.

But until that time arose, I would bask in the protection of Alice's comforting arms and gorgeous smile – the thought of spending the next four months or so with her, holding her every night almost brought tears of joy to my eyes. And then of course, the ultimate prize – the life of a vampire to spend eternal years as an immortal…my pulse raged through my body.

"Excited about something?" Alice mused, breathing slowly. I could feel her taking in the scent of my skin again. Hers was irresistible.

"I'm just glad you're back…" I giggled restlessly, "Extremely glad considering the outcome."

She smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me on the mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said.

I could only smile as I drifted off into a calm, dreamless sleep; Alice watching on as the night turned into another dreary dawn.

------


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Were A Vampire  
**_Alice/Bella_

**Chapter Three:**

I felt the hours ticking by like sand slipping through an hourglass, anxious to meet the end; but not really knowing what to expect of the result when it arrived. Today was probably the most exciting, suspenseful day of my entire existence. Yet the time seemed to drag on, as though teasing me by deliberately delaying the moment I wanted so badly.

My heart seemed to ram faster inside my ribcage as I stared nervously at the clock over the fridge, tapping my fingernails quickly, compulsively on the tabletop as I sat jittering in my seat.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice was stern and gruff, clearly my agitation was affecting him too, "Just calm down, she'll be here any second."

Obviously. Not soon enough. I'd been waiting for her to arrive, for this hour to come as soon as I'd woken this early this morning. All day in impatient silence I had bustled around, trying best to quell the fierce butterflies that over-took my body at even the thought of this evening.

"I know. I'm excited though." I replied rather sourly, Charlie trying to dim my mood, "She said it was a surprise."

"Well it is your birthday Bells." Charlie reminded me, sipping his usual can of beer.

"Please don't remind me." I gritted my teeth, as memories of my 18th birthday swarmed back into my brain. I tried hard to suppress them; this was different, I was another year older, another year closer to achieving my dream.

My heartbeat was almost loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood as I saw the big hand of the clock click to point to exactly 9 o'clock. The doorbell rang, right on time and I nearly had a heart-attack as I jumped out of my seat; knocking Charlie's hand out of the way to grab the door handle – only to find myself slipping and sliding across the floor, colliding with the foot of the stairs. _How had I managed to fall over this time?_

"Quite the clumsy one, aren't you?" Charlie mused, helping me up as my cheeks flushed scarlet. I patted down my red dress, an unusual colour choice, but one I thought I looked nice in all the same. It did wonders to my pale colour and shining brunette hair.

"Hi Alice, how are you?" I heard Charlie greet her as I rushed to the door, quickly adjusting my high heels.

"I'm quite well thanks, and you Mr. Swan?" Alice's reply was smooth, soft as silk and I could understand why my Dad loved her so much. _Nearly As Much As I Did_. I hoped not.

"Not bad. Bella here has been hankering to see you all day. Got the jitterbugs something chronic." Charlie joked. The line around my mouth tightened. Trust Charlie to clue her in.

Alice's eyes flickered to me, all over me. She smiled delicately.

"Ready to go?" Her topaz eyes bore into my brown ones.

"Of course." I spoke softly, a sparkle on my lips from the small amount of lip-gloss I'd applied. Different, but I wanted to impress.

"Alright, you girls have fun." Charlie's eyes were warm and he watched in approval as Alice took my arm and led me daintily – or as dainty as you could for a walking-accident-waiting-to-happen as I was – to her red convertible; sleek as ever. If he'd had any idea, he wouldn't have been so calm.

"I'll have her back no later than noon on Saturday." Alice promised sincerely, bowing her head to Charlie as I slid into the passenger seat. He said nothing, only waved and waited until the car pulled out of the driveway before he turned and shut the door.

Alice turned to look at me as we raced out of my street, the mileage meter passing well over 150km and hour.

"Have a good day?" She smirked, eyes on my lips. I chuckled.

"You teaser," I responded, "You know damn well I was nearly jumping out of my skin, I was so anxious to see you."

She smiled again, flashing her pearly whites that never failed to astound me. Even after six months of Alice returning to Forks and not a sign of the other Cullen's, I still couldn't believe how lucky I was. Every one of my available minutes was spent with her and Charlie never even seemed surprised when she slept over almost every night. With Edward a near distant memory in the back of my mind I was free to focus on other things; important things, like my fate – of which would be decided tonight.

"I know. But it'll be worth it." Alice's mouth tugged into a smile and she bit her bottom lip slowly. "Forgive me?"

Her ivory fingers played against my thigh. I suddenly found it difficult to breathe and lost my train of thought. It's funny how even though you spend all your time with one person, they never fail to mesmerize you, or drive your body crazy with just one look or touch.

"If your lucky." I laughed, "Bet you've already seen the outcome."

Alice nodded, turning her eyes back to the road for only a minute.

"Indeed. It turns out very well on your part Miss." I blushed as she grabbed my hand. "Oh! I almost forgot."

I was nearly sent through the front windscreen as Alice slammed on the breaks as hard as she could, thrusting me against my seatbelt and as usual I'd hardly even realized that we had arrived at her house. As fast as lightening she unclipped her seatbelt and had leant over to take my face in her hands; and her mouth was upon mine, hot and sweet, lingering, biting, nipping – her fingers tangled up in my hair as she drew me against her and kissed me with the rawest of passions. I was literally gasping for breath as she pulled away what seemed like hours later, a devious smile on her lips.

"I forgot to say I love you." She shrugged. I giggled to myself and undid my seat belt rather clumsily and before I knew it she had opened my door and held out her hand for me to take. Everything about her still astounded me.

"I still don't get how you move so fast. It surprises me every time." I muttered, a little embarrassed. She nudged me with her arm and led me up to the front door.

"Just a little trick." She breathed in my ear. I had a hard time controlling my emotions as she showed me inside. Then she stopped in front of me, "You have to turn around and close your eyes."

I pouted. "Why?"

She squirmed, a little anxious, tutting.

"Please Bells, just for me."

"I told you, no presents, no pile of silver wrapped boxes this year. I'll be mighty cross." I stamped my foot. Alice pecked me on the lips.

"Just turn around sugar." Her fingers were on my shoulders and she had forced me around to face the door as fast as I could blink. Then I felt a silk fabric brush over the nape of my neck and I shivered in anticipation.

"What's that for?" I mumbled, biting my lip as images of her flawless beauty planted themselves in my memory. My heart was racing again and she knew it. I felt her place the scarf around my eyes and tie it behind my head.

"Follow me, Princess." Her voice was low and husky as she steered me, my senses already not too good even when I could see. I stumbled and basically made an idiot of myself at least six times before we reached the stairs.

At the top of the winding stair well we took the familiar sharp right turn and followed the passageway along to the second end room on the right. I had been here so many times before that I knew it back to front, lucky for me because I still found it difficult walking straight. Her intoxicating scent was doing nothing to help my fuzzy head and unco-ordination.

I heard the click of the door and the whoosh of some curtains before I found myself lying back on the comfort of lusciously soft pillows and a doona, undoubtedly her bed; King size I might add. It was rather intricate, being unable to see; but only feel the other person. I lay back against the softness of her comforting mattress and was surprised to find Alice's cold lips press against mine again; drawing me in. I felt my heart tug as the blindfold was lifted from my eyes.

I almost moaned in delight.

-----

Alice had decorated the entire room in deep crimson and purple furnishings – my favourite colours; drapes, a comfortable sofa, curtains – which were drawn back to reveal a thin strip of moonlight that shone down upon the bed in which we lay; playing across her features. On every available surface there were at least half a dozen lit candles, spreading an ominous warm glow that made me feel all the more protected. The slightly open window allowed for a moderately calm breeze; which cooled my warm skin; and here and there were scattered buckets of red roses and white lilies. Alice herself had somehow stripped down to nothing short of lingerie, if you could get away with that; a black and lacy singlet, which rested a little below her thighs, and cute little lacy shorts that accentuated her perfect skin.

"Alice!" I squealed. It was even better than I ever imagined, was it really about to come true? My Wish? The thing I'd longed for, for over two years?

"I believe I need to keep a promise I once made to you." Alice spoke slowly, trailing the tips of her fingers across my bare shoulder blade, tugging at the straps of my dress, pulling them down. "You look and smell so unbelievably delicious; I don't know how I contained myself when I first saw you tonight."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble…" I muttered highly embarrassed. She slipped down the start of my dress, unzipping the rest.

"Of course I did. You're my everything and I want nothing more than to treat you right and show you the way your birthday should be spent. By fulfilling your heart's greatest desires." I saw the flash of her brilliant teeth once again, the flare in her liquid topaz eyes and my heart seemed to somersault out of place and end up in my stomach.

"You mean it? You'll…y'know…" I trailed off, distracted as she kissed my jaw line, along and down to my collar bone, tracing the inside of my thighs with her smooth flat fingers.

"A promise is a promise Bells." She whispered, nipping my ear lobe, "And I love you enough to make you happy."

My fingers found their feeling; I had been subconsciously lulled into such a state of loving ecstasy that I'd forgotten how to use them. They moved swiftly up Alice's back, as she lay on top of me, pinning me to the bed with her hips; to the nape of her neck where I drew little circles with my fingers. Her mouth played along my neck, teasing, taunting and I wanted nothing more than for her to just take me.

"Please," I whimpered in delight as goose bumps tore across my flesh, "Alice please…"

Her mouth had moved lower down my body, across my stomach and she was sliding the last of my dress to the floor with graceful speed. I gasped out loud as her tongue hit my hipbones, tasting, her fingers along my sides like velvet. My body was shaking with pure lust and I know she could feel it too, my fingers wound my way into her hair and I gripped the black spikes, pulling her closer, needing to feel her so intensely. I just felt so connected to her. I knew she was waiting for the right time.

"Don't rush…Enjoy it…" Alice breathed wisely into my thighs, her fingernails digging into my stomach. I urgently needed to feel her lips on mine; she'd gotten my body so worked up; her kisses were like oxygen and I just wanted every part of her. Roughly, I tugged at her hair and a few seconds later she was lying flat on top of me – both in our underwear, pinning my arms above my head and her mouth attacked mine like petrol to a flame, it intensified with every second, our tongues our teeth our nails all clashed together as we kissed. This was love, nothing but love could bring so many emotions to boil over. My body was on fire as I bit down on her neck, drawing a moan so deep that it almost sounded like a growl, I couldn't distinguish between the two…

Alice's teeth were against my neck in a flash, trailing down and along my exposed flesh, my nails scraping the length in her back in desired passion – she knew what I needed, it was so close I could almost taste it – I lifted my head up to moan in her ear:

"Alice, please. Now…" I could hardly contain myself. God knows how she was, the scent of my skin would have to be a million times stronger than her's was to me and hers alone was making me dizzy with ecstasy.

"You want this?" She groaned into my ear, nipping at my ear lobe. I arched my back and pulled her closer against me, as close as we could get. I nodded, breathless.

"You know I do." I replied, barely audibly.

"Then I am in no position to deny you that." Alice's voice was final, decided. A sudden rush of adrenaline hit me and everything else in the world seemed to melt away. I grabbed her face with both of my hands and kissed her hard, so sweetly, our mouth combined as one, our passion burning on.

"Just know Alice; I love you." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "No matter what happens, I love you." Her topaz eyes roamed my face for my expression and she could tell I was serious.

"I love you unconditionally Bella. End of story." She smiled her beautiful smile. I felt my breathing rate relax; at least I wouldn't die of a heart attack tonight. She kissed me on the mouth one more time, "Happy Birthday."

I kissed her neck, her face, her forehead, all in a last attempt to be close, before my fate was finally sealed; this was my last chance to truly feel – and I wanted to spend it with the woman I loved with all my heart. One whom I never thought would answer my plea, my cry, my obsession.

But here we were and I needed to be connected, at least just tonight.

Alice's teeth nipped my earlobe, the trailed down to my neck; she kissed me softly and rested her ear to my pulsing veins. I heard a deep growl well up from inside her and I closed my eyes as my teeth sunk into her shoulder. She didn't even wince; I felt her cool breath on my bare skin, I extended my neck…vulnerable, open…I felt her take in the scent of my skin; her eyes surely widening with lust and desire. I just hoped she was able to control herself and my eyes squeezed tighter together as I heard her growl again, desire overtaking her body and felt the sharp piercing pain of her teeth sink deep into the exposed flesh of my neck; I felt the warm drip of my own blood seep down my skin, staining. I opened my eyes one last time to see Alice, my lover, my life, her eyes burning into mine as she struggled with her inner self – and finally pulled away. I let myself breathe a sigh of relief; and the only thing on my mind were those liquid topaz eyes – I felt her squeeze my hand but I was already gone; as I floated away and let the darkness and the poisonous pain consume me…

-----


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Were A Vampire  
**_Alice/Bella_

**Chapter Four:  
**  
I don't know what I was thinking, leaving her all alone in Forks like that. I should never have been so foolish, to think that she would function better by herself. _Stupid, stupid Edward_. If she was suffering anything like I was and I knew she would be, there would be no way that she'd have the desire to do anything except mope.  
She would probably have more courage than I and at least get out of bed in the morning. Some days I couldn't bring myself to do even that, it was way too painful. Everything reminded me of her, the blinding sun, the rainy days, the crowds of humans that looked nothing like her…

I never went anywhere without something reminding me of the love of my life Bella Swan. I desperately needed to see her, especially after Alice's most recent vision. I tried to push the image out of my mind, Bella leaping from a 30-meter cliff face straight down into the icy, black waters of the ocean. Flirting with death in that one action; and what if she'd been hurt? I couldn't live with myself if my disappearance had caused her to end her life. I would take myself to the Volturi in Italy and beg them to end my life. If that failed, I would expose us, the entire vampire race to the country; by simply stepping out in broad daylight. They would have no choice but to murder me then.

It seemed like a relatively painless death compared to the torture of an eternity with her.  
Dear God, I needed her; as pathetic as it sounded I was dependant on her.

Swishing the black cloak from around me to the floor, I decided today was the day things changed. I would go back to Forks. I needed to. If she was safe, I prayed she was, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was alive – for now – but what of the future? Every second away from her was a second wasted. She needed to be safe. I would ignore the desperate pleas of my family, I was the one who had chosen for our family to leave in the first place wasn't I? So therefore it should be up to me to go back. They didn't have to come with me if they didn't want to; but I would go. I for one knew that Esmé would travel with me, if I needed a family member. She was downright miserable away from our comfortable chic home.

I didn't need protection from an adult, I myself was extremely old myself, older than any of the others except Carlisle. I would have to break it to them, I was going home. Really home. I dressed quickly, pulling on my crinkled dark blue jeans and a black over pull long sleeved, tight fitting shirt that hugged the muscles on my chest gently. I didn't like to brag, but why not show off the muscles that you have? I cracked a smile at myself in the mirror, fake as it was, it was at least one. I traced over my own features, ivory white skin, long fingers, flawless. I kicked the cupboard angrily. I didn't want to be perfect. Being perfect reminded me of Bella and the way she would become breathless just at the touch of my skin against hers. Not to mention the kisses!

Thinking of her almost brought tears to my eyes and I snarled, I was never this emotional by myself, but who was I kidding? I was a wreck. Bella was probably sitting in her and Charlie's house, wondering what other flawless girl I was holding in my arms. _No!_ I wouldn't let her think that for a second longer! Bella was my woman, my girl and I needed to go back to keep her safe, to hold her while she slept and I watched the way she dreamed, stroking her hair, smelling her luscious scent. Nothing compared to the taste of Bella's skin.

My teeth were prominent and sharp as I threw some clothes into a suitcase, tearing down all the hangings in my room. I was staying in South America, it wouldn't take that long to drive back to Bella's house, three or four days at max, going as fast as I could, disregarding the speed limit. I wasn't afraid; I knew I would never crash. Sweeping up the remainders of my belongings and cramming them into the case, I swung open the door in rage of myself, kicking it shut and heading to the car. I threw the room key at the receptionist and flashed her a mild smile; she seemed dazed enough to not ask questions as I threw my things into the Volvo and reversed from the motel.

My mind was running wild with emotions, anger, hatred, and frustration. I could never hate Bella or think badly of her, I was more infuriated with myself for making such stupid decisions! I mean, what if I arrived back there and she'd already moved on? What if she'd taken my suggestion seriously about Mike Newton? Or…or even Jacob Black? I growled and my canine teeth became sharp and fiercely deadly. The thought of Jacob, his filthy werewolf hands all over Bella, my hands were shaking on the wheel; knuckles clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

No longer than five minutes out of the suburb, my silver cell phone rang. All of my family had the same phones so we would know when each other were calling. I flipped open the phone, swerving around a pile of discarded debris from a fallen tree.

"_Hello_?"

"Edward…how are you?"

"_Fine Jasper. You_?"

"Not bad. You haven't heard from Alice lately have you? Her phone's turned off and I'm afraid she's in some kind of trouble." He sounded worried.

"_No, I haven't sorry. Where did you last see her and how long ago_?" I queried, it was odd for Alice to be unable to be contacted.

"About six months ago and here, in Italy." Jasper's voice was disappointed.

"_Mmm.._" I mused, "_I'll give her a ring and see if she'll answer to me. She's not answering Carlisle's calls_?"

"Nope. No one's. Alright, it's better than nothing." Jasper agreed. I prayed he'd hang up, rather than snoop. Before I could say goodbye he spoke again, "So, where are you?"

Damn.

"_I'm heading to Forks_."

Jasper was silent on the other end.

"What? Edward you promised…"

"_I_ _know Jas. But if Bella is in trouble or dead, I need to find out for myself_."

"Do you want us to come?"

"_No, no it's fine. I'll call you if there's any trouble_."

"Alright, be careful. And let me know about Alice if you hear something okay?" Jasper sounded suspicious but let the matter rest.

"_Will do. Bye_." I hung up, exhaling hard.

It was almost dark by the time I had reached Oregon City and the town of Salem, situated in a woodland park area with a few mountains was far behind in the distance. It had been a good place to get away for a while, the small mountains and parks were abundant with American Bears, the vegetarian kind and they had quenched my thirst when ever I could be bothered to get out of bed. I had chosen a location to stay out of the way of Bella and her life, but not too far away in case situations like this arose again.

I followed the U.S 99 Highway North, exceeding 170miles per hour; my silver car was a blur. The road was silent and almost deserted, save for a few trucks that carried agricultural goods headed for Portland; a main place for importing and exporting stock; especially by train to California. I knew that I was getting closer once I reached Portland because from there I would cross over into the state of Washington; one step closer to Forks and with it, my life.

I drove on until sunrise, when I decided I should probably get out and take a stretch, not that I needed it much; I was completely comfortable the way I was. I pulled the car over at the town of Castle Rock, close to a river; so I took a stroll, breathing in the fresh air. Luckily it was a cloudy day and there was no need for me to stay in hiding.

When the first drops of rain began to splatter and wet the asphalt I hopped back into my car and continued on along the seemingly never-ending highway. Olympia, the capital of Washington, was not far off; perhaps four more hours and I would be there. I drove in silence, not listening to the radio, as music reminded me of her and I needed no distractions. The traffic was becoming busier which kept my mind alert but not entertained.

It was a relief to reach Olympia; even though it was a heavily industrialized town – mainly trading logs, petrol and steel; because from there it was only 120 miles to Forks. I kept my face nonchalant, but my heart skipped a few beats, it would be the greatest thing in the world to see Bella, no matter the outcome. Just to look at her face, talk to her, maybe even hold her. I kept my mind focused on that hope and pushed towards the horizon.

-----


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Were A Vampire  
**_Alice/Bella  
_

**Chapter Five:  
**  
"Mmm." I mumbled, furrowing my brow. "I don't think this is the best idea."

"Come on sugar, just give it a try." Alice laughed at me as I tottered on my two feet, afraid of slipping over. "Push yourself forward like this."

I watched her, envious, as she skated over the thick ice; almost dancing as she gathered speed, twirling, twisting and spinning. She glided across the lake; which looked spectacular, the trees surrounding it covered by a thin layer of snow on their dew-filled leaves. I shivered and pulled Alice's fur coat closer around my shaking body; adjusting my beanie so it covered my ears. I could already tell my nose was pink. Never mind the rest of my face. It was right in the middle of winter in Forks, blistering cold and snowing everyday.

I didn't mind, snow was better than rain, not so much the ice though, it was more my mortal enemy.

"We all know that I'm not even stable on dry ground. So how about I just get off this icy hell and meet you back home?" I called, struggling to stay up right. I must say, the weather was amazing and it was beautiful to see the snowflakes fluttering to the ground with such grace.

But nothing could describe the word graceful better than Alice; she blew my mind with everything she did.

"You're one of us now." Alice reminded me, "You can do anything babe."

She skated smoothly up to me, taking my gloved hands in her bare ones and winking. I smiled, that I was proud of. I touched my neck and remembered the night where my girlfriend had transformed me; flashbacks of ecstasy mixed with pain. Truthfully I don't remember the three days after the bite that were supposed to be the most painful days of my life. I suppose I blacked out half the time or something. But now that my dream had finally been fulfilled; nothing could stop me.

My skin, over the months had turned into pale ivory, like Alice's and my eyes had taken on that golden hue; mingled with black when I didn't hunt often enough. It had taken quite a while to get used to the speed, agility and strength. None of those words described me, as a human, better-suited vocabulary would be clumsy, dangerous and ill fated. Alice didn't seem to mind though, she had been there with me every step of the way; guiding me, giving me tips. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her really.

None of the other Cullen's had been back to Forks since they departed after my 18th birthday one and a half years ago. I was now nineteen, eternally as Alice had turned me on my 19th birthday. The hope of waking to see Edward's smiling face that had haunted me for 8 months prior to Alice's return was no longer a phase in my mind. I had just assumed that he had moved on and now had I new life, as I did. Alice had pronounced herself permanently uncontactable, since her return to Forks and her mobile phone was safely shut off, kept somewhere in the bottom of her suitcase in her house. Charlie had agreed to me moving in with Alice, after my sudden enthusiasm and desire to be close to her since my birthday and although I checked on him regularly he assured me he was fine; just happy that I was staying in Forks and not whisking off to the other side of the country to live in Jacksonville with Renée.

I shook my head and returned a smile back to Alice's face. I took her hands sternly and moved my feet a little. To my surprise I glided with ease across the surface.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and Alice chuckled with laughter.

"You can do a bit better than that." She teased, letting go of my hands and skating further away from me. I literally had a panic attack and looked all around me, there was no way to escape – I was dead set in the middle of the ice lake – and my brain had apparently stopped functioning. "Use those vampire talents."

Alice's eyes flared and she grinned devilishly at me.

"Right! I've told you not to tease me about that. I explained the first time I tried to bite the bear, but I didn't want to hurt it." I said gruffly, folding my arms. Alice twirled around me in perfect circles chortling.

"Honey, you basically flew in the opposite direction the second you saw the darn thing. If I hadn't have pierced its neck for you first you never would have gotten anything." Alice roared with laughter and I suddenly found myself hurtling towards her at about 100 miles an hour.

"_Oof_!"

Alice grunted as I slammed into her and we both went skidding, still standing, across the entire side of the ice lake, heading for the bank. A few moments later we collided with a sickening thud into the hard wet ground. Alice was still laughing her head off through a mouthful of snow.

"Temper my sweet, temper!" She joked, brushing the flakes from my hair.

"I'm surprised how much that didn't hurt, considering I'd probably be in hospital with stitches if I was human." I groaned, flailing my arms.

"You would've been in hospital the second you stepped on the ice because you probably would've fallen and broken your arm." Alice pointed out. I stared at her, her topaz eyes sparked playfully. I hung my head in shame.

"True that." I sniffed, wiping the cold snow out of my nose. "Ew."

Alice's fingers felt warm against mine; but I knew to a human that they would be deadly cold. I hardly ever saw any of my friends from school anymore, save for Mike Newton when I occasionally worked the late shifts on Thursday and Saturday nights as a favour for his Dad. Everybody had said that I had turned a little odd; a little more like the Cullen's since my nineteenth birthday and most of them were basically ignoring me. I didn't mind, immortality was growing on me and I felt a rush of relief knowing that I would stay this way forever; while the people of my generation withered and grew old. And it wasn't as though I needed much company anyway; Alice was quite enough, considering I'd fallen madly in love with her over the last six or seven months.

I grinned as she pulled me to my feet and wrapped her arms around me.

"C'mon lets get you inside; you'll catch your death of cold." Alice was always one for making jokes and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm a vampire; I can't feel the cold." I said slowly. Alice nodded.

"Very good, but you have to make an impression. We can't walk around in short clothes during winter acting like we can't feel a thing that would be one step closer to giving us away." She explained. I bit my lip and agreed before looking upwards through the canopy of pine-trees into the thick clouds covering the sky. Being a vampire and unable to be seen in the sunlight due to risk of humans spotting us; Forks was the perfect place to live. For once I thanked the weather instead of dreading it.

Alice's arms squeezed me closer and I felt her cold lips press gently against the nape of my neck, kissing upwards towards my ear. I tried hard to suppress the moan that clogged up my throat; I gripped my fingernails into her back and tilted my head down so our foreheads were resting against each other's, wanting to feel her mouth against mine. We stayed that way for a while, hugging, staring each other in the eyes; totally content with the way things had played out for us. I held her close, not wanting anything than to feel her close to me. I couldn't resist anymore, her breath on my cheek was nearly driving me insane, so I moved a little closer and touched my pale, cool lips to hers. She didn't refuse and softly slid her tongue against mine, our mouths parting and joining simultaneously.

"I love you." I breathed, pulling a way gently after a while of kissing. We both had a small pile of snowflakes built up around our coat collars. I laughed and brushed her off.

"You know I love you Bells, and if you don't you're an idiot." Alice exclaimed, flicking snow from my shoulders. "Let's go back eh?"

I entwined my hand with hers and we both step lightly over the deep snow. Usually I would've spent at least half an hour trudging through the freezing wet slosh. Now that I was immortal…well…things were a lot different. It was awesome.

"Did I ever thank you for turning me?" I queried into the cold morning air. Alice squeezed my hand.

"Many times sweetheart." She soothed, "I know how grateful you are. I unconditionally care for and love you, so you should know that it's no trouble. It was fairly difficult to pull away once I tasted your blood; but I resisted. I was more worried about you being in pain once I'd bitten you. After your reaction to James…" She shivered; but then her eyes turned bright as we reached the driveway, "But I must say it's a lot easier now that you're one of us; I don't thirst for your blood – but your smell is still intoxicating."

"Yours always was." I smiled, opening the door for her as we wiped our boots on the mat outside. "All of you, but yours in particular. Hard to resist."

"How flattering." She smirked at me and helped me slide my coat off, hanging it up.

She stalked to the in-built fireplace in the lounge room and a few seconds later a roaring fire lit up the room with warmth. Alice led me to the couch, but instead of sitting we stood, she held me again. "I'm so lucky to have you Bells."

This surprised me. "No you're not. I'm the lucky one, for you returning, for what you've done…I'm so eternally grateful."

"Why…" Alice breathed into my shoulder, "Are you so god damn irresistible?"

Her sudden change of mood sparked a fire in me that only usually ignited when we slept together; and heavens knows that was absolutely incredible, but it burned deep within me; an urgency I often felt when I was around her; I needed her now.

Groaning I pushed her backwards, roughly but also gently and slammed her into the wall; our mouths connected within an instant, sweetly, deeply. I ran my hands up and down her sides softly, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head as my mouth tore away from hers and planted kisses along the entirety of her neck. Her nails dug into my back with a long sense of needing, wanting desire that often sparked unexpectantly between us; as I bit down on her bottom lip; drawing a half moan, half growl from her throat. My body was hard against hers and our bodies were on fire with lust; she caught me unaware and quickly swapped places with me: I gasped as my back crashed into the white wall and her mouth attacked my collarbone.

My fingers twisted into her spiky hair as she bit and kissed every available piece of flesh, scraping her teeth down the length of my neck and then moving lower to lift my shirt and trail her sweet mouth along my stomach, down to my hip bones.

"Don't…" I managed to gasp into the silent air, "Don't tease me."

Alice smiled against my skin and flicked her tongue along and a little below my pant line. My body nearly convulsed with pleasure and I had to slam my teeth hard into my bottom lip to stop myself screaming with ecstasy when her fingers slowly, softly circled the cool insides of my thighs.

"I know your weak spots." She whispered, rising up to breathe in my ear and a ripple of goose bumps erupted all over me, "Your neck…" Her mouth kissed my pale ivory skin, fingers trailing around my waist.

"Your collarbone." She murmured, sliding off my coat. My fingers had moved up under her shirt material and I found my nails scraping down the whole of her back before I realized what I was doing. She groaned hard into my ear and I suddenly pushed her backwards and we both toppled onto the black couch, which moulded into around our bodies as we lay; kissing, touching, enjoying.

I needed her and there was no way she was going to deny me my addiction. Becoming a vampire had sparked an overly aggressive, rough streak inside me that had often led me become the dominant one, to take the lead; although I enjoyed it much more when Alice did, as she was now…sitting on top of me, sliding my hands up to cup her breasts. I turned my face away and bit my lip, overwhelmed with emotions.

"I knew you'd enjoy that Bells." She sighed into my ear, sucking on my ear lobe ever so gently, "But you'll like this even more."

Her golden eyes twinkled in the firelight, although not really phased by the weather, the rich flames did a lot to warm my body; or maybe that was just the heat of Alice and my passion. I shivered as Alice slowly slid off my pants and then my underwear; to indulge in the sweetness she so desperately craved; whispering sweet nothings into my ear as she pushed me to the edge of ecstasy and desire.

-----


	6. Chapter 6

**If I Were A Vampire  
**_Alice/Bella  
_

**  
Chapter Six:**

I must say I was quite bemused when Charlie had told me Bella was living in our house; what business would she have there? He had been most unwelcoming towards me when I'd knocked on the door and basically told me to shove off, before I calmed him down with my charm and we began to talk. It had seemed that I was not the only Cullen to return to Forks; something that made my blood boil over with anger as Charlie had said the words.

Although I was genuinely apologetic about the several months Bella had spent in depression and isolation; only spending time with Jacob Black, my eyes had narrowed as Charlie had spoken my sister's name and had told me of Bella's constant improvement and happiness since her return.

**Alice**.

I had thanked Charlie politely for the cup of tea, which I didn't drink and had bid him farewell, almost slamming the door behind me as the anger washed over my body.

Alice had been here for almost a year; and hadn't bothered to tell any of our family that she had returned against my will. How dare she! It was my place to say whether we had a place in Bella's life. Bella had been **my** girlfriend after all, my soul mate, my one and only. Why hadn't Alice mentioned this before?

I almost broke my car door as I shut it fiercely; revving the engine as I reversed from the driveway, Charlie watching from the window, behind the curtains. I could tell he thought I was a lunatic. I didn't care. I hit the accelerator a lot harder than was necessary; needing desperately to see Bella – and if my house was the only place I would find her then I'd have to meet her there. I didn't really know what to expect, what would she say to me after I'd been a way so long? Would she even remember me? Or have feelings for me? I decided to pull over off the Highway to grab a few things from the shopping centre. Most people gave me an awe-struck look as I bustled about, grabbing things here and there from the shelves. I threw a wad of money at the check out girl without even bothering to wait for the change and five minutes later I was whipping through the forest and overgrown trees; the path to my house clearly smoothed down – so they were living here.

The porch light was on as it was getting dark and I felt an adrenaline rush fast approaching as I saw Bella's old orange truck sitting outside the garage on the driveway. I ran to the windows, a bouquet of flowers in my hand and peered inside. Everything still looked the same, besides the fact that it looked like it hadn't been driven in a while. My eyes thinned, why hadn't she been driving? Had she been hurt?

I heard a squeal from inside and whipped around fast, approaching the front door, which was left slightly ajar. Pressing my ear to the door I heard scuffling and the unmistakable sound of a moan ring across the hall. My face turned to stone as I pushed open the door and approached the black couch, what ever I had been expecting; it certain positively wasn't this…not in my wildest nightmares.

I dropped the bunch of flowers to the floor, my mouth open in horror as I watched my sister kiss Bella fiercely, moving on top of her as Bella's legs were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Bella's eyes were closed tightly and Alice was biting her neck softly, Bella's fingernails scraping down the length of Alice's back; their mouths collided and I had to turn away – bitterness and disgust clogging up my throat – my sister and my girlfriend; ex-girlfriend…I couldn't bear it.

So that's why Alice hadn't contacted any of the family; and why Bella obviously wasn't grieving over me anymore. She had moved on, but not in the way I'd expected. To some degree, it was worse. I turned back around as I heard my name being said, almost panic-stricken, as I was finally noticed.

"Edward!" Alice was staring at me with wide eyes, narrowing them darkly as I glared back at her.

"Hello Alice." I spoke coldly. Bella was doing her best not to look at me, her eyes still shut. "How nice to see you."

Sourness plagued my every word.

"What are you doing here?" Alice hissed, rising to meet me; fully clothed, to my relief. I could sense Bella pulling on the rest of her clothing. I swallowed.

"I came to see if Bella had truly died, like your vision predicted." I spat, closing my eyes for a moment or two. Alice stared at me.

"Edward, that sight was almost a year ago, don't you think it's a little late?" Alice smirked, folding her arms across her chest. I nodded, it stung to move.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I turned my face away as Bella stood; adjusting her hair; but then my eyes darted back to her as I noticed a few subtle differences.

This _was not_ the Bella I knew. My Bella would have been embarrassed, her skin flushed and raw; her skin wouldn't be that shade, that ivory palour; her hair longer and slightly curlier, softening her flawless features perfectly. Her lips were pale and cool, no longer containing that brilliant pink tinge that I'd become so accustomed to…and then my eyes met hers…

I scowled fiercely, realization striking me like a hurricane. I bared my teeth and let out a deep low growl, anger flaring through every part of me. I grabbed Alice hard and slammed her with ease against the silver fridge; indenting it immediately by my force.

"_What did you do to her_?!" I yelled, my face twisted with anger, "Why?! WHY would you do that Alice?"

Bella was suddenly by my side, her expression unreadable.

"Let go of her Edward." She commanded, touching my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I roared, "Traitor!"

Alice studied me with an amused expression, unfazed; as Edward released me. She went to stand beside the woman I loved, or should I say Vampire.

"She's the traitor is she Edward? You broke your promise to her the second you left Forks, she was in danger here. She simply stayed on and mourned for you; spending eight agonizing months alone, wondering why on earth you'd left her except that you didn't really love her and want to be with her." Alice said slowly; I threatened to cut-in but she continued before I could speak, "I came back purely to see if she was dead or alive, perhaps to help Charlie if she had perished; but she was living and breathing just as always."

"So you decided to turn her did you?" I snapped, "You chose to make her one of us and then seduce her into loving you?"

Bella's voice cut across the air, splitting the tension.

"No." She said smiling, "I realized you no longer wanted me in your life and did what you suggested; I moved on. And I begged Alice to turn me; it was never her idea. She was strong enough to and she did."

My heart panged with guilt and remorse as I studied Bella's face; smooth, flawless, her eyes a brilliant topaz. I knew that she was right in a way; I had told her to move on, to forget me, **it would be as though I never existed**. Although my words that day in the forest were entirely fake, I'd had to speak them to make it hurt a lot less; I saw now that I had made a disaster of a mistake and that I had no say in who Bella loved or why. But my anger flared.

"Can we talk?" I asked, my voice rough, "Just you and I?"

"There's nothing to say Edward." Alice snapped, her eyes wicked, "Bella simply doesn't love you anymore and has moved onto bigger and better things."

Her arm linked around Bella's waist and Bella nodded, confirming. I shut my eyes trying to push the rush of emotions out of my mind.

"What about the family?" I asked slowly, retreating. "Jasper? Emmett?"

"You can kindly run along and tell them what you've seen, as you are their little messenger boy." Alice mocked. I saw Bella squeeze her hand, smiling.

My life was ending, I could feel it; just knowing that Bella would never be mine again made me sick to the core. I only had one choice left and that was to leave, to never see her again. And to head to Italy.

"I have a better idea." I croaked, smoothing down my shirt. "Italy's calling I think."

I saw Bella's eyes snap sharply up to meet mine, heard her growl.

"You're weak." She said, staring me in the eyes, "You would run off just like that to end your life because suddenly I'm not your girl?"

A lump was stuck in my throat and I found it hard to speak, she was so overwhelmingly beautiful.

"I love you." I whispered. Bella's expression softened and Alice snarled her arms around Bella protectively. "I always will. It's an unbearable pain in itself knowing that you'll never be mine so I see no reason to continue living this way."

"There are others." Alice said coldly, her teeth showing.

"None like Bella." I hissed. Alice stood in front of her, shielding her from me. I had suddenly changed my tactic; there was no way I was giving this up without a fight. This was my life we were talking about.

"None like Bella." Alice agreed roughly, growling. Bella huffed and puffed behind Alice.

"Don't even think about fighting." She spat, "Either of you, it's not worth it. Just Edward, don't die. The world's a better place with you in it."

I was taken aback by her sincerity and my expression turned soft. But Alice's remained hard, her face glowing in the firelight. I knew this wasn't over.

"Come on Bella." Alice said, holding her hand, "We've got to hunt tonight."

"But we just ate yesterday." Bella argued, bemused. Alice squeezed her hand and led her out into the night.

"Coming Edward?" Alice called. I knew Alice wasn't going to hunt; she was challenging me to a battle; one of which Bella would know nothing about. I could hear her brain and read the thoughts she was sending me; angry, harsh.

This would be a fight to the death. Sister against brother. And if that's what it had to come down to, a fight to win over the love of my life then I gladly accepted.

Graciously, I stepped out into the cool night air, my eyes flickering to the moon as it cast a light glow across the ground. This forest would be where it all ended and continued for one of us. I turned my eyes away as I watched Alice and Bella kiss slowly, softly against the car. It would not last long.

One of us would die tonight. I was determined it wouldn't be me.

-----

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
